A rubber body is known from the German Gebrauchsmuster DE 85 35 344 U1, wherein a block is crossed by cylindrical or prismatic ducts which pass through cavities formed inside the block. The largest inside cross-section of these cavities when seen perpendicularly to the axis of the ducts crossing it is larger than the duct cross-section in this plane. The duct axes are located at the centers of the essentially and at least approximately spherical cavities. The cavities and the ducts are arranged in such a way that at least two spatially crossing, though not intersecting, sets of mutually parallel ducts cross this block.
This known rubber block serves as a rest or thrust bearing, the grid planes formed by the cavities and ducts being transverse, in particular perpendicular to the vector of a load which must have shock-absorption.
Rubber blocks of this kind are characterized by a great depth of penetration, that is by an extremely compliant spring characteristic line, with high mechanical strength and extensive, and in practice as a rule complete acoustic de-coupling between the rest and its own base.
While such a rubber body may be considered nearly ideal with respect to spring and acoustic characteristics, design limits nevertheless are set on it on account of the required array of grid planes formed by the cavities and ducts perpendicularly to the load vector.